


Калорийная Влюблённость

by Avinoel_Addams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exes, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Spells & Enchantments, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, magical weight gain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avinoel_Addams/pseuds/Avinoel_Addams
Summary: Чарли редко ошибался на работе, потому что любой промах мог быть фатальным.Редко, но весьма метко.И теперь ему остаётся лишь звонить Гал, просить о помощи и надеяться, что хоть в этот раз они не сойдутся по неведомым причинам, чтобы потом снова разругаться в хлам.Только он не учел, что последствия его ошибки вполне могут стать одной из тех самых причин... Особенно, если у его "помощницы" есть один секретный фетиш...Особенно, если это липофилия...
Relationships: Чарльз Глок/Гал Джонс (Дэменс)
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог, мотыльки и расставания

**Author's Note:**

> Коротенькая зарисовка по моей любимой парочке, с простеньким сюжетом и незамысловатым концом.   
> Ничего грандиозного не планировала, поэтому небольшая легкомысленность в тексте вполне имеет место быть, по субъективному авторскому мнению.  
> Впрочем, я всё так же рада любым тапкам, помидорам и всему прочему, что только можно кинуть в нерадивого фикрайтера, поэтому отзывы можно писать смело, но желательно с обоснуем критики, дабы я могла и дальше развиваться в писательстве.))  
> Спасибо за уделённое внимание и приятного прочтения! :3

Прошёл уже месяц с момента их расставания, а Чарли всё ещё злился, переезжая с места на место и беспрерывно охотясь. Ему не верилось, что Гал могла так хладнокровно заявить о том, что ей надоели их отношения и просто уйти, поэтому даже сейчас, защёлкивая наручники на очередной ведьме-самоучке, он до сих пор ощущал эту саднящую злость.   
Вдруг она открыла глаза, флегматично озираясь по сторонам.   
\- Чарльз Глок… Почему такой знаменитый охотник вдруг снизошёл до такой мелочи, как обычная ведьма?   
В её голосе звучала настолько знакомая ирония, что Чарли невольно дёрнулся, слегка искривив губы.  
\- Меня больше интересует, неужели тебя правда так зацепили отказы тех парней, чтобы их убивать? – парировал он, не желая говорить на неприятную тему.   
\- Они были слишком поверхностными и мелочными, - обиженно ответила ведьма, - Их волновало лишь тело, а не то, какой я человек.  
\- Вряд ли несколько лишних фунтов могли отвадить всех твоих ухажёров, - скептически отметил Чарли, - Наверняка для них это стало лишь поводом тебя бросить.   
Она и впрямь была довольно пухлой, но ничего катастрофичного и ужасного охотник не заметил. Возможно, он даже мог бы с ней переспать по пьяни, если бы не её скверный характер, проявившийся во всей красе ещё в первой беседе (как со свидетельницей по делу).   
\- Все вы так говорите! – злобно прошипела ведьма, - А сами так трепетно следите за собой, потому что знаете, что без тела никто и не подумает добиваться вас. Посмотрела бы я на то, как ты бы увивался за своей ненаглядной с двадцатью-тридцатью лишними фунтами! – она внезапно рассмеялась над этой мыслью.  
\- Я держу себя в форме не ради… - он запнулся на её имени, всё ещё отдающем горечью на языке, - Гал. Это необходимо для охоты.   
\- Смотрю, я прошлась по больному, - самодовольно отметила ведьма, - Думаешь, она запала бы на тебя, если бы не твои мускулы? Я вот сомневаюсь.   
\- А я вот сомневаюсь, что ты здесь хозяйка положения, - он щёлкнул зажигалкой, обрывая неприятный разговор, - Последние слова?  
\- Будь осторожен с огнём, Мотылёк, - бросила она, недобро ухмыляясь, - Не обожгись…


	2. Бульварные романы, старые фотографии и выяснение обстоятельств

Гал ещё сладко спала, даже и не думая просыпаться, когда на прикроватном столике внезапно зазвонил её мобильник. Она буквально подскочила, снимая трубку и пытаясь прийти в себя.

\- Чарли? Какого чёрта? – сонно спросила ведьма, поспешно выходя из спальни и закрывая за собой дверь.

\- Почему ты шепчешь? – поинтересовался охотник, - А, хотя, не отвечай. Ты снова ночуешь у своих любовников?

\- Может мы обсудим мою личную жизнь позже? – раздражённо попросила Гал, - У тебя же явно что-то случилось, если ты звонишь в субботу, в восемь утра.

\- Да, ты права, - стушевался Чарли, - У меня тут есть одна… большая проблема.

\- Неужели какая-то ведьмочка не оценила твои преданные щенячьи глаза, будучи на погребальном костре? – Гал усмехнулась, проходя в гостиную в поисках хоть какой-нибудь своей одежды.

\- Почему ты решила, что это ведьма? Может я наткнулся на вампира, и он меня обратил?

\- Ты бы не стал _мне_ звонить, если это была бы не проблема с заклинанием, - чётко ответила она, - Всё-таки я твоя бывшая, а не справочник по борьбе с нечистью. А как справляться с обращением в вампира ты и сам знаешь, - на её губах заиграла лёгкая улыбка, - Так в чём, собственно, проблема?

\- Ну… Она в том, что… - эти слова дались ему с невероятным трудом, - Слушай, ты можешь приехать? Я не хочу слушать твой смех по телефону, - сдался Чарли.

\- Ты умеешь заинтриговать девушку, Чарльз, - Гал уже откровенно веселилась, - Скажи, как смешно мне будет по шкале от одного до боже-я-сейчас-умру?

\- Ты можешь хоть иногда побыть серьёзной? – его голос звучал строго, но ведьма была уверена, что он сейчас красный, как рак.

\- Ладно, ладно, я приеду, - наигранно неохотно согласилась Гал, - Но никакого секса по дружбе, дорогуша.

\- А я ведь только хотел искренне тебя поблагодарить, - язвительно ответил Чарли, - Я дома, адрес ты знаешь, - он повесил трубку.

Сбегать от любовников всегда было немного волнительно: поиск вещей на цыпочках, оставление записки на видном месте, желательно со следом помады на ней, и, наконец, сам отъезд. Гал чувствовала себя в этот момент героиней французского бульварного романа, пусть у неё и не было платка на голове, а старый мини купер был бесконечно далёк от роскошного кабриолета.

Постепенно городские пейзажи сменились редкими деревьями и огромными полями, простиравшимися на много миль вперёд.

Гал нравилась такая местность и, если честно, она немного завидовала местоположению дома Чарли. А какие там были потрясающие рассветы! Те, что она видела из своей квартиры в Нью-Йорке, ни в какое сравнение с ними не шли.

За такими мыслями Гал и не заметила, как подъехала к его двухэтажному дому, возвышавшемуся мрачной громадой на фоне зелёного леса.

Она остановилась, вышла из машины и, подойдя к двери, нажала кнопку звонка, тут же залившегося громкой трелью.

Странно, но Чарли не подходил. Гал, тяжело вздохнув, уже начала искать дубликат ключей в сумке, оставшийся после их расставания, когда дверь потихоньку открылась.

Гал сначала не поняла, кто перед ней стоит, и хотела попросить позвать Чарли, но, подняв взгляд, она осознала, что это Глок собственной персоной, и её брови невольно поднялись вверх от удивления.

\- Я знаю, - сказал охотник, тяжело вздохнув, - Можешь не комментировать.

Гал не могла подобрать слов, чтобы съязвить что-то в ответ. Сложно было так сразу воспринять все изменения в его заметно поправившемся теле, пускай они и относились, в общем-то, к одному разряду.

\- Может, ты зайдёшь внутрь? – с едва заметным раздражением предложил Чарли, слегка покраснев.

Ведьма молча вошла в дом, всё ещё удивлённо глядя на него и раздумывая о чём-то своём. Наконец, оставив сумку в прихожей и сняв каблуки, она заговорила:

\- И как же тебя так угораздило, Чарльз?

\- Я немного повздорил с ведьмой, перед тем как сжечь её. Думаю, она наложила заклинание в последний момент, - он устало потёр переносицу.

\- То есть, я зря взяла набор для пыток, да? – наигранно расстроенно спросила Гал, проходя на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник, - Мог бы и предупредить.

\- Ты, как всегда, остроумна, - едко заметил Чарли, идя за ней.

\- А ты всё такой же спесивый болван, - спокойно парировала ведьма, - Только теперь ты вряд ли так легко меня догонишь, - она насмешливо ущипнула его за пухлый бок.

\- Гал! – удивлённо вскрикнул Чарли, - Чёрт, раньше ты так не делала!

\- Раньше нечего было щипать, дорогуша, - Гал ухмыльнулась, - Слушай, как ты вообще смог эту футболку натянуть? – она наклонила голову вбок, с интересом рассматривая его.

Чарли смущённо одёрнул край футболки, но не смог до конца прикрыть округлый живот.

\- Я попросил тебя приехать не за тем, чтобы обсуждать моё тело, - его щёки в очередной раз густо залила краска, - Да, я сейчас не в лучшей форме, но я всё ещё могу надрать тебе задницу, ясно?

Ведьма лишь усмехнулась в ответ на это, наливая заварку себе в чашку.

\- Несомненно, дорогуша. Напомни, кто у тебя ещё есть из знакомых ведьм, готовых приехать по первому звонку?

\- Напомни, почему ты всегда ведёшь себя, как последняя сволочь? – съязвил в ответ Чарли, облокачиваясь на столешницу.

\- Туш _е_ , - спокойно заметила Гал, - Впрочем, давай будем честными, я понятия не имею, как это исправить.

Чарли на мгновение застыл, недоумённо глядя на неё и пытаясь подобрать более-менее вежливые слова.

\- Если бы ведьма была жива, то всё было бы просто и понятно. Но ты же сам сжёг её на костре, значит, придётся изрядно попотеть, чтобы снять заклятие. А если это проклятие? Тогда ведь должен быть абсолютно другой подход, а большинство из них не снимается вовсе, а лишь может закончить действовать, - пояснила Гал, самодовольно улыбаясь. 

На лице Чарли начала медленно проступать паника, хоть он и пытался не выдавать своих эмоций.

\- Да ладно тебе, сейчас сядешь на диету, походишь в спортзал, и всё будет как прежде, - Гал ободряюще улыбнулась, похлопав его по плечу, - Вряд ли она продумала этот момент.

\- В том-то и дело, что продумала, - пробормотал Чарли, опустив голову.

\- Что, прости? – переспросила ведьма, больше из удивления.

\- Ты думаешь, я не пытался сбросить вес? – с досадой сказал охотник, - Конечно, пытался. Но чем усерднее работаешь, тем больше прибавляешь.

\- А она изобретательная, - похвалила ведьму Гал, - А если пробовать в обратную сторону?

\- Результат такой же, - коротко ответил Чарли, - Кто же знал, что она такая обидчивая?

Гал какое-то время ещё разглядывала охотника, но прикоснуться даже не пробовала, несмотря на зудящее любопытство, прекрасно зная о его комплексах. С её точки зрения, всё было не так уж и ужасно… Сейчас он ей напоминал себя же на старых фотографиях из колледжа.

_\- Вот._

_Он достал из коробки уже порядком выцветшую картинку, на которой был весь их театральный кружок, репетировавший какую-то сцену._

_\- Сможешь найти меня? – хитро спросил Чарли, протягивая Гал фотографию._

_\- Ну… - она задумалась, внимательно рассматривая изображение, - Наверное, вот._

_Гал показала на худого, долговязого парня, машущего рукой из-за кулис, чьё лицо было плохо видно из-за волос, падавших на лицо._

_Чарли лишь помотал головой, едва сдерживая улыбку._

_\- Вообще нет. Хотя, согласен, он чем-то похож._

_Затем охотник показал на пухлого, очень высокого студента, в огромной толстовке Йеля, с растрёпанными волосами и стопкой листов бумаги в руках. Он казался намного моложе остальных из-за мягких, кругленьких щёк и непослушной короткой чёлки._

_\- Да ладно?! – удивлённо воскликнула Гал, - Ты – вот этот очаровательный мальчик?_

_\- Это фото с последнего курса, так что «мальчику» было уже двадцать три, - на губах Чарли появилась мягкая, ностальгическая улыбка, - Я не мог подняться на нужный этаж по лестнице без одышки, приходилось вызывать лифт, чтобы не приходить запыхавшимся в класс._

_\- Сложно поверить, что у тебя когда-то были проблемы с весом, - честно призналась Гал, - Хотя, ты выглядишь очень мило с этими щёчками._

_\- Смешно, - с сарказмом сказал Чарли, - Можешь не смягчать, я знаю, что тогда выглядел ужасно. Повезло, что надо мной никто не издевался, иначе колледж превратился бы в ад._

_\- Брось, ты был симпатичным! - искренне заметила Гал, - Да, не Аполлон во плоти, но очень даже ничего, мне нравится._

_\- Ты такая убедительная лгунья, - игриво прошептал ей на ухо Чарли, - Неудивительно, что Камиэль так легко попался, - охотник пошло ухмыльнулся, притягивая ведьму к себе за талию…_

Из приятных воспоминаний Гал вырвал резкий треск ниток и громкая ругань Чарли. Его щёки уже были даже не красными, а пунцовыми от смущения. Судя по тому, как резко он вскочил со стула, это разошлись штаны.

\- Твою ж мать! – с досадой воскликнул он, - Ну почему из всех возможных заклинаний она выбрала это?

\- Ну, она же не видела тебя в колледже, - усмехнувшись, ответила Гал, - Впрочем, тебе иногда стоит быть _помягче_ , - насмешливо сказала ведьма, уже приготовившись бежать.

\- Как думаешь, лучше придушить тебя подушкой ночью или пристрелить прямо здесь? – язвительно спросил Чарли.

\- И ты даже не будешь пробовать меня догнать? – она состроила обиженное лицо, подняв брови и надув губы.

\- Чтобы ты потом издевалась и над моей одышкой тоже? Нет, спасибо, - Чарли направился к лестнице, - Чувствую, я и так услышу достаточно шуток в следующие дни.

\- Зануда! – Гал вслед показала ему язык.


	3. Стрип-бар, комплексы и кружевное бельё

Спустя неделю выяснилось несколько ключевых вещей.  
Во-первых, это точно было проклятие, а не заклятие, поскольку месяц уже прошёл.  
Во-вторых, сбросить вес не удастся, пока его действие не кончится или его не снимут.  
В-третьих, оно было бессрочным (как выяснила сама Дэменс), и Гал понятия не имела, как можно его снять.  
В-четвёртых, торчать дома у Чарли было безумно скучно, по крайней мере, для Гал. Поэтому она и предложила им отправиться в бар неподалёку, чтобы хоть немного развеяться.  
\- Ну давай! Парочка коктейлей, симпатичные стриптизёрши, пара сотен баксов – пакет «Одна ночь», всё включено! – упрашивала Чарли ведьма, - Разве это не твоя извечная привычка заливать все проблемы алкоголем?  
\- Напомни, почему ты не можешь одна поехать? – раздражённо спросил охотник.  
\- Потому что будет не с кем обсуждать симпатичные задницы девчонок на шестах, – абсолютно серьёзно ответила Гал, - Да и к тому же, одни в бар ходят только грустные законченные алкоголики, а я ещё до этого не дошла.  
\- Ты ведь не отстанешь, правда? – он снисходительно взглянул на ведьму, повисшую у него на руке.  
Та отрицательно помотала головой, очаровательно хлопая длинными ресницами.  
\- Ладно, пойду одеваться, - сдался Чарли, - Вызовешь такси?..

Бар оказался современным и очень неплохим, даже было странно, почему Чарли раньше о нём не слышал, хотя жил буквально в двух шагах.  
Внутри всё было в неоновых лампах красного цвета и минималистичной мебелью, а посередине помещения была огромная сцена с несколькими шестами, также подсвеченных красным, на которой уже танцевали несколько девушек (они с Гал как раз решили устроиться на одном из диванов рядом с ней).  
Неожиданно, но в этой, казалось бы, привычной для него обстановке Чарли сейчас чувствовал себя безумно неуютно, и причин тому нашлось огромное множество: диванные подушки проседали намного сильнее, чем обычно, под его увеличившимся весом, одежда, купленная недавно, уже сидела впритык, а о том, чтобы снять куртку, так замечательно прикрывавшую чересчур пухлый живот, он даже и думать не хотел.  
Но главной из всех этих причин была та, что рядом с ним сидела Гал, словно только сошедшая с красной дорожки: бордовое коктейльное платье, крупные гранаты в кольцах и серьгах, непослушная копна медных кудрей и сияющие в темноте изумрудные глаза. А её фигуре позавидовала бы любая стриптизёрша: подтянутое, сильное тело с плавными изгибами, широкие бёдра, аккуратная талия и упругая грудь.  
На секунду Чарли даже пожалел, что они расстались. На секунду.  
\- Чего куксишься, дорогуша? – неожиданно спросила Гал, вальяжно потягивая яркий коктейль.  
\- О чём ты? У меня всё в порядке, - постарался как можно спокойнее ответить Чарли, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Ага, я вижу, - съязвила ведьма, - Чар, не забывай, я жила с тобой достаточно, чтобы знать, когда ты бессовестно врёшь.  
Она помолчала пару мгновений, внимательно рассматривая его. И тут её осенило.  
\- Неужели ты и правда так переживаешь по поводу своей фигуры, Чарльз? – удивлённо поинтересовалась Гал, ещё раз окинув охотника взглядом.  
\- Я набрал почти пятьдесят фунтов за месяц, конечно меня это беспокоит, - процедил сквозь зубы Чарли, стараясь не выдавать своего смущения, - Я всё-таки хотел бы продолжать охотиться, а это даже сейчас уже трудновато, - на этих словах его щёки густо залила краска, - Так что, да, меня это волнует, с технической точки зрения.  
\- Лжец, лжец, лжец, - скороговоркой выпалила Гал, - Тебе наплевать на техническую точку зрения, ведь так? – теперь в её взгляде была видна лишь насмешка, - Кажется, кто-то просто стесняется своего пухленького тела, - на губах ведьмы заиграла самодовольная ухмылка.  
Чарли какое-то время ещё молчал, думая, как выйти из ситуации и свернуть с больной темы, но, в итоге, просто решил сдаться.  
\- Да, мне не нравится столько весить, - искренне признался охотник, - Потому что последнее, что я хочу чувствовать, поднимаясь по лестнице, - это то, как трясётся моя задница, - решительно выпалил он, - Я проходил это в университете и не имею ни малейшего желания переживать это снова. А теперь мы можем поговорить о чём-нибудь, кроме моего тела, хоть раз за эту неделю?  
Гал несколько секунд молчала, удивлённо смотря на Чарли. Охотник уже даже подумал, что смог произвести на неё впечатление своей эмоциональной речью, как она вдруг недоумённо выдала:  
\- У тебя трясётся задница, когда ты поднимаешься по лестнице?  
\- Это всё, что ты услышала?! – возмущённо спросил Чарли, не веря своим ушам.  
\- Нет, я просто никогда этого не замечала, вот и интересуюсь, - абсолютно спокойно ответила Гал, - Кстати, зря так переживаешь, ты отлично выглядишь.  
\- Ну, вот тут ты переборщила, у меня дома всё же есть зеркала, - с иронией отметил Чарли, - Никому не идёт второй подбородок и огромное пузо.  
\- Ой, да брось, тебе до второго подбородка нужно ещё набрать минимум фунтов пятнадцать! – снисходительно бросила Гал, - И твой небольшой животик нельзя назвать пузом, поверь мне, - ведьма придвинулась к охотнику поближе, положив голову ему на плечо, - Расслабься.  
\- Легко сказать, - с досадой ответил Чарли, - Ты когда-нибудь пробовала подцепить девушку, будучи больше похожей на говорящий пончик?  
\- Я бы переспала с тобой, не будь ты таким занудой, - едко заметила Гал.  
\- Не-а, не переспала бы, - уверенно сказал охотник, - Скорее подарила бы абонемент в спортзал, - он опустил руку на её поясницу, - Не забывай, я тоже хорошо тебя знаю.  
\- Думаешь, у меня не было полных любовников? – слегка удивлённо спросила ведьма, скользнув ладонью по его груди и остановившись на его бедре, вернее на мягкой «подушечке» над ним, - Я никогда не имела ничего против пухлых парней, дорогуша.  
\- Гал, не надо, - тихо попросил Чарли, перемещая её руку чуть ниже, - Я ощущаю себя ещё больше, когда ты так делаешь.  
\- Ладно, - спокойно согласилась она, - Как хочешь, Чар, - она прижалась чуть сильнее, проведя носом по его шее, - Как тебе задница вон той брюнетки?..

Дверь дома хлопнула оглушающе громко перед тем, как Чарли прижал к ней Гал, жадно впиваясь в её нежные губы. Она тихо простонала, когда закончился очередной поцелуй, запуская ладони в его длинные волосы и сжимая их у самых корней.  
\- Как же я по тебе скучала, - горячо прошептала ведьма, стягивая с него куртку и сбрасывая свои туфли, - Ты и представить себе не можешь.  
Чарли в ответ на это довольно ухмыльнулся, перед тем как расстегнуть её платье и позволить ему с тихим шорохом соскользнуть на пол. Под ним оказалось потрясающее чёрное кружевное бельё, прекрасно подчёркивающие все соблазнительные контуры.  
Охотник мягко коснулся губами её шеи в том месте, где она переходила в хрупкие, обнажённые женские плечи, и Гал закрыла глаза, подаваясь вперёд, всё ближе и ближе к его телу.  
Щёлкнула застёжка бюстгальтера. Рассыпались по полу с громким звоном пуговицы его рубашки. Звякнула тяжёлая пряжка ремня. Громкое дыхание обоих любовников и влажные звуки страстных поцелуев разносились эхом по всему дому.  
Гал уже сидела на его бёдрах, оглаживая ладонью изменившиеся очертания знакомого тела, как вдруг Чарли словно очнулся.  
\- Подожди, подожди, - торопливо проговорил он, поднимаясь на локтях, - Давай не сейчас, ладно?  
\- Почему? – разочарованно спросила Гал, - Чар, сколько ещё раз мне нужно сказать, что меня всё устраивает, чтобы ты поверил? – она успокаивающе провела большим пальцем по его скуле.  
\- Меня это не устраивает, - пояснил Чарли, - Я просто не хочу, чтобы мы занимались сексом, пока я не приду в форму, ладно? – его взгляду виноватого щенка сложно было отказать.  
Ведьма закатила глаза, тяжело вздохнув, но в итоге сдалась.  
\- Ладно, зануда. Я схожу наверх, переоденусь, тебе захватить рубашку?  
\- Было бы неплохо, - ответил охотник, улыбнувшись…


	4. Финал, пятнадцать фунтов и утренние поцелуи

В какой-то момент Чарли показалось, что действие заклинания сошло на нет. Вес оставался стабильным, даже упал на пару фунтов, одежда больше не рвалась прямо на нём – всё буквально кричало о том, что это закончилось.   
Поэтому на какой-то момент он позволил себе расслабиться и, возможно, немного переборщил с калорийностью еды, потому что на следующее утро его ждал неприятный сюрприз.  
Чарли глазам своим поверить не мог, когда встал на весы. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы этот момент был просто страшным сном.   
\- Этого не может быть, - пробормотал он, медленно поднимая глаза на своё отражение.   
\- Что случилось, дорогуша? – поинтересовалась Гал, прислонившись к дверному проёму ванной и насмешливо ухмыльнувшись.  
\- Пятнадцать, - коротко ответил Чарли, заметно побледнев, - За ночь.   
\- То-то я смотрю штаны сидят не так свободно, как вчера, - расслабленно отметила ведьма, подойдя ближе и обняв его сзади, - Господи, ты такой мягкий, так бы и уснула на тебе, - сонно сказала Гал.  
\- До трехсот же осталось не так много, - еле выговорил охотник, не отрывая взгляд от своего заметно округлившегося лица в зеркале, - Боже, триста фунтов. Это же ужасно.   
Ещё три месяца назад он даже и не подумал бы так тщательно рассматривать своё отражение, но сейчас Чарли буквально не мог оторваться, с ужасом сравнивая себя сейчас с тем, каким он был три месяца назад.   
В основном, конечно же, пострадал верх: на месте чётко очерченных мышц пресса и тонкой талии теперь был мягкий, пухлый живот вкупе с сильно раздавшимися боками, заметно нависавшими над пижамными штанами.   
Однако, судя всё по тем же штанам, бёдра тоже стали значительно больше, они почти касались друг друга. А про задницу, трясущуюся при каждом шаге, и говорить было нечего – она была у Чарли самой нелюбимой частью нового тела.   
Хотя сейчас лицо могло бы с ней побороться за это звание: после очередной резкой прибавки щёки, и так уже давно не впалые, стали совсем круглыми, а там, где раньше была чёткая линия челюсти, теперь было явно видно небольшую складку, грозящую очень скоро перерасти во второй подбородок.   
Только одна деталь осталась неизменной: тонкие руки Гал на его животе и её тёплое тело, прижимающееся к нему сзади.   
\- Почему ты так переживаешь по поводу веса? – внезапно поинтересовалась ведьма, - Это ведь не из-за охоты и вряд ли из-за университета…  
\- Это с детства, - честно признался Чарли, - Я в десять лет, когда начал оставаться один во время маминой охоты, сильно располнел. Детей нельзя оставлять наедине с пачкой долларов и продуктовым со всякой вредной едой неподалёку, понимаешь? – на его губах появилась слабая улыбка, - Поэтому, когда в двенадцать я не мог бегать с ней по утрам без одышки, мама решила следить за моим весом. Иначе говоря, мне влетало за любую шоколадку или набранный фунт, - он на секунду замолчал, подбирая слова, - Тогда она мне очень доходчиво объяснила, что толстые охотники не выживают, даже привела парочку примеров. Затем – пубертат, скачок роста, и вот, я уже долговязый подросток. А что было дальше, ты и так знаешь.  
Он не видел лица Гал, но знал, что она внимательно слушает, а главное – полностью понимает его. Выбирающие их жизненный путь за них родители всегда были их общей проблемой. Однако следующей её реплики охотник никак не ожидал.  
\- Давай снова сойдёмся, Чар? – неожиданно спросила ведьма, прижимаясь ещё чуть сильнее, - Я устала искать кого-то ещё, зная, что есть ты.   
\- Мы же разбежимся через полгода, - буднично заметил Чарли, накрывая её ладони своими.  
\- Ну и пусть, мы всегда можем опять сойтись, - с такой же интонацией ответила Гал, оставляя на его плече лёгкий поцелуй.  
\- В целом, да.   
На пару секунд между ними повисла тишина, перед тем как Чарли развернулся и взял её лицо в свои руки, мягко поглаживая её скулы большими пальцами.  
\- Я соскучился, - нежно прошептал он.  
И тут, неизвестно благодаря чьему порыву, их губы слились в медленном, вдумчивом поцелуе, постепенно перетёкшем в такой же медленный и вдумчивый утренний секс. 

\- Перестань так внимательно рассматривать мой живот, пожалуйста.  
Гал покачала головой, продолжив выписывать тонкими пальчиками непонятные узоры по его коже. Она была уверена, что если сейчас повернётся, то увидит, как Чарли заливается краской и отводит взгляд.   
\- Ты не понимаешь, - кокетливо ответила ведьма, довольно улыбаясь, - Я не могу перестать, дорогуша.  
Гал не хватало смелости признаться, что на самом деле у неё был один фетиш, когда-то, давным-давно, и сейчас, пока она наблюдала за тем, как Чарли постепенно прибавляет в весе, он снова дал о себе знать, проявившись с самого её приезда и достигнув пика после того вечера в стрип-баре и их сорвавшегося секса (момент, который она ненавидела всей душой).  
\- Не пойму, почему я тебя всё ещё привлекаю, - пространно начал охотник, - Мне всегда казалось, что ты с ума сходишь только по земным воплощениям Аполлона.   
\- Я сама не знаю, - бессовестно солгала Гал, - Наверное, просто непривычно видеть тебя таким... Большим. Столько новых мест, чтобы подержаться, - в её голосе появились нотки привычной иронии, - И у тебя теперь такая классная задница, дорогуша, может даже больше моей, - флиртующе промурлыкала ведьма, массируя пальцами одну из тех самых «подушечек» над его бёдрами.  
\- Ага, только твоя состоит, в основном, из мышц, - едко заметил Чарли, - Разве тебе не противно видеть, как всё это трясётся от любого движения? – спросил он, невольно поморщившись, - Чувствовать, насколько всё это рыхлое и пухлое?  
\- Не-а, - коротко ответила Гал, - Мне нравится, что ты сейчас такой мягкий, такой… - она на секунду замолчала, подбирая нужное слово, - Домашний. К тому же, в сексе ты по-прежнему просто бомба, дорогуша.   
\- Да? – игриво переспросил Чарли, - Девочке нравится, как за ней ухаживают? – его руки скользнули на её задницу, слегка сжав её.  
\- Безусловно, - промурлыкала ведьма, - Девочка просто обожает всё, что ты делаешь, - она плавно коснулась его губ, но вдруг остановилась, пристально смотря на охотника.  
\- Гал? Что-то не так? – взволнованно спросил Чарли.  
\- Я не понимаю… - пробормотала Гал, - Неужели… Это всё, что требовалось?   
\- Что случилось? – паника в его голосе нарастала с каждой секундой.  
\- Не поверишь, но проклятие, судя по всему, снято, - озадаченно ответила ведьма, - Я его больше не чувствую, по крайней мере.   
Губы Чарли невольно стали расползаться в улыбке после осознания услышанного.  
\- Получается… Мне нужно было переспать с тобой, чтобы подтвердить свои слова о том, что тело – не самое главное в отношениях. И теперь я смогу снова прийти в форму, и всё наконец-то вернётся на круги своя! – радостно заключил охотник, - Господи, Гал, это же замечательно!   
Тут Чарли крепко обнял её и страстно поцеловал, совсем не замечая налёта расстройства на лице ведьмы…


End file.
